undertale_chroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Reston Armed Forces
History The Reston Armed Forces was founded on May 10th 1887. The armed forces was lucky enough to not see much action over the 132 years of its existence. Originally it held no more than 100,000 members across all combined divisions. The RAF used to be a relief army above all else. Their primary objective was providing aid to nations in distress through means of food, water, medical supplies, and whatever else might be needed. It wasn't until 1930 when size of the military drastically increased, following several smaller border skirmishes overseas. There was some slight concern that the mentality might spread back to the larger continent. The RAF to this day continues to pride themselves in being made up entirely of volunteers, a policy they maintained all throughout their history. The size of the army increased dramatically just prior to, and during The Mountain War. One of the most famous survivors of the war was sergeant Wyatt Stone, who just barely managed to pull his company back prior to the dropping of the famous nuclear bomb that ended the war. the sergeant quickly moved through the ranks back home, achieving the rank of General by 2008, and becoming the army's chief of staff. Structure Commander-in-Chief Prime Minister Mathias Hemmingway is the commander-in-chief for the Reston Armed Forces. Usually, prior to the military being sent anywhere, Mathias would have to put a vote to the Reston Parliament to initiate any large-scale movements or assaults. In the case that the prime minister would have emergency powers though, they would be able to communicate and give orders directly to the Chief of Staff. Chief of Staff General Wyatt Stone is Mathias Hemmingway's Chief of Staff in the army. He is the second highest person of power aside from Minister Hemmingway. the Chief of Staff's role is to monitor all actions of the army all across the world. He has direct command over all members of the Reston Armed Forces. It is not uncommon for the Chief of Staff to put forward suggestions as to what the army should do next to the Commander-in-Chief. Often the Chief of Staff has recommendations handed to him by the Sergeant Major of the Army, who presently is Sergeant Major Kaleb Walker. Field Armies * Usually made up of 50,000 - 100,000 soldiers. * Under direct command by the Chief of Staff and/or the Commander-in-Chief Divisions * Usually 5,000 - 20,000 soldiers. * Commanded by army commanders or Colonel Companies or Battalions * 50 - 300 soldiers. * Commanded by captains or lieutenants. * Some companies have special tasks and are therefor much smaller than normal companies. They are usually held in reserve, and are commanded by First Sergeants, who take their orders directly from the Sergeant Major of the Army, who speaks on behalf of the Commander-in-Chief. Platoons * 3-4 squads worth of soldiers * Commanded by Sergeants Squads * 5 - 15 soldiers * Commanded by Corporals RAF Hierarchy A listing of every official rank within the Reston Armed Forces, from lowest to highest. * Private, the most common rank. * Corporal, in charge of commanding squads. * Sergeant, in charge of commanding platoons. ** First Sergeant, tasked with commanding specialist divisions, usually on very specific tasks including black operations. Lays outside normal chain of command. * Captain, tasked with commanding smaller companies or battalions. * Lieutenant, tasked with commanding larger companies or battalions. * Commanders, tasked with commanding smaller divisions. * Colonel, tasked with commanding larger divisions. * Sergeant Major of the Army, in charge of overseeing field armies on-site. * Chief of Staff, the highest ranked position within the Reston Armed Forces. * Commander-In-Chief, The Prime Minister of the country. His or her word is final. Special Divisions Other units within the Reston Armed Forces not covered in this article. Reston Sky Army Raven Company The Federal Guard